Naruto Evolution
by Xx Falcon's Eye xX
Summary: AU Summary pending. Naruto & Gaara are fugitive mutants trying to find where they belong. Will it be Xavier's or will they be runaways forever? Hinata is a new mutant trying to control her powers. Will Xavier's or the boy she meets along the way help her?
1. Prologue: Fox and Tanuki

**Hey guys! ^-^ I'm back with something new!! I've wanted to make an X-Men Evolution/Naruto crossover for like… EVER, but I hadn't gotten the right ideas… until now!! So I hope you guys like it ^-^ and please review!!**

Xavier sat in front of Cerebro, fixated on the screen. He sighed, scratching his chin. For the past few days, two mutants—both boys, about fifteen years old—had been using their powers quite a bit. When he tried to get a lock on the boys, Xavier found it practically impossible; the two of them were never in the same place for more than a day or so.

Xavier glanced over at the clock in silence. It was getting late. Xavier took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried once more to get a lock on the boys.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

July in Arizona was… hot to say the _least_. Fox and Tanuki—as these two boys were known—knew this better than anyone.

"Aaagh…!" Fox groaned, dragging his heels through the dirt of the desert they were lost in. "Where are we even _going_ again?!"

At first, his friend gave no reply. Finally, sighing, Tanuki replied, "Anywhere." Fox groaned louder.

Fox gripped his upper left arm tight. "We're so lost!" He exclaimed. It was true. The boys had been chased out of yet another town, and into the middle of nowhere. Now they were stuck in the 95-degree heat.

"It's your fault." Tanuki stated, his tone emotionless. He ran his hand through his short, blood red hair. "If you hadn't tried to stop that guy robbing that bank—"

Fox cut him off quickly. "Yeah, well that guy had a gun!" He snapped. "_And _he was shooting!" Fox stopped walking and crossed his arms. The wind whipped through his golden blond hair. "At least _I_ was _doing _something to _help_!"

Tanuki stopped soon after Fox did. He turned, facing his friend, and stared at him. Tanuki's eyes were cold, aqua blue colored. His eyes were what mainly gave him his 'name'; black rings circled Tanuki's eyes, making him look like a raccoon.

"You got yourself shot," He said, motioning towards Fox's left arm. "And _they_ didn't care _what_ you did—save them or not."

Fox sighed, trying not to make eye contact with his friend. He knew Tanuki was right.

"Well… it was the right thing to do." Fox exclaimed, finding his friend staring him down.

Tanuki exercised the 'if looks could kill' expression quite a bit, and whether he was using it or not, Tanuki stared at people like he was looking into their very souls. Fox tried to focus on something else, and his eyes found their way to the blood red tattoo on the left side of Tanuki's forehead. It was a Japanese word—love, to be exact—that Tanuki had had since before he and Fox met, which was three years ago.

Despite the way Tanuki looked, Fox's looks were almost—if not exactly—as strange. The boy looked like he was born with whiskers—having three black stripes on either cheek. This, and his sly grin, was what gave Fox his name.

The two boys had been traveling with each other since they first met—and fought—three years ago over what was right.

Both boys were mutants, gifted—or cursed—with special powers when they reached puberty. But, unlike most mutant kids, Fox and Tanuki knew they were mutants before they got their powers, due to their appearance.

Three years ago, Tanuki despised humans, and would often become violent towards them. Fox, on the other hand, thought that mutants and humans should live in peace. When the boys finally clashed, Fox was victorious, and he asked Tanuki to join him on his journey to make peace. Tanuki had agreed, but deep down, there was still resentment towards humans, for whatever they'd done to him.

So now, three years later, the two boys had been trying to survive in the world, as mutants, with little to no luck. Some people were kind to them, but others wouldn't even look at them, and often showed their hatred for mutants through violence—even if they had helped or saved someone.

Like now.

After a bank robbery in the town Fox and Tanuki were staying at turned into a hostage situation, Fox had stepped in, taking a bullet to the arm—which he still never got medical attention for, because of the mob of angry humans. Tanuki had come to the rescue in the nick of time, and the two boys were barely able to get away.

Fox scratched the back of his head, awkwardly. He chuckled and started walking again, nervously. "D-dude look," Fox said walking past his friend. "It's too hot to just be standing here…" Tanuki closed his eyes and followed him.

"Yeah…" He said emotionlessly. There was another awkward silence.

"So…" Fox began, trying to break the silence, again. "How 'bout this weather?"

Tanuki pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're an idiot…" He muttered.

Fox laughed, flashing his fox-like grin. "And you need to lighten up." He said, swinging his right arm around Tanuki's neck. Tanuki let out a ghostly chuckle, and a slight grin. Fox laughed. "Good enough for me!" He practically sang.

Tanuki rolled his eyes, smirking. "How's your arm?" He asked.

Fox let go of Tanuki and held his arm. "Ok, I guess." He said, making sure the strip of his T-shirt he'd used as a bandage was tight enough to stop the bleeding. "I heal pretty fast."

Tanuki nodded slightly. "That's good." He said, shoving his hands into his jeans' pockets. "Because we have no more money." Tanuki pulled his pockets inside out, revealing them to be empty.

As if on an ironic cue, Fox stomach growled loudly. Tanuki blinked; Fox scratched the back of his head—embarrassed—and chuckled. "What a time, huh?"

Tanuki took a deep breath and put his hands back into his pockets. "You're hopeless, Naruto." He said.

Fox, or Naruto, laughed. "We're both hopeless, man." He said. Naruto's stomach growled again. "Damn, I'm hungry now…" He said.

Tanuki stared up at the sky. It was getting late. Tanuki drowned out Naruto for a moment, seemingly concentrating on something. Finally, it seemed that Tanuki was completely zoned out.

Realizing that his friend wasn't paying a bit of attention to him, Naruto tapped Tanuki on the shoulder. "Oi, Gaara?" He began. Then he saw how fixated Taunki, or Gaara was on the sky. "Dude, you ok?"

Gaara snapped out of his trance and blinked. "Yes." He said emotionlessly. Gaara sighed. "It's getting late… We better find somewhere to spend the night."

"We're in the middle of a desert." Naruto said. Gaara crossed his arms and let out another ghostly chuckle.

"You forget, Naruto," He began, "I grew up around places like this."

Naruto blinked, cocking his head to one side. "Oh yeah." He said. "I kinda forgot."

"Right." Gaara said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Xavier's eyes snapped open. He'd found them.

* * *

Name: ?, Naruto

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Species: Mutant

Powers: Unidentified

* * *

Name: ?, Gaara

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Species: Mutant

Powers: Unidentified

**So what'd you guys think? If you have any questions, let me know, but a lot of answers will probably be coming… in a few chapters from now… I guess ^-^**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? **

**Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Hinata Hyuga

**Ok, first of all, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed/faved/alerted on the first chapter! I can't tell you guys how excited (and inspired) I became after reading what you guys had to say, and after seeing how many people faved/alerted this story! I don't think any of my other stories had become this popular so quickly!**

**Ahem… sorry for the rant!**

**Anyway, there was one question that came up: "Does this take place during or after the show?" The answer is after.**

**Now, on with the story!!**

**Oh, wait, just a little key:**

"Normal talking"

'Thinking'

"((Telepathic Speaking))"

"(Speaking to Xavier—for non-telepaths)"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

For the longest time, Hinata Hyuga had known she'd been different from the rest of her family. Her father was a champion black belt in Martial Arts, her cousin—Neji—was extremely close to being one, and her little sister—Hanabi—was well on her way. Hinata, however, was delicate; she was often timid as a child, and would sometimes show this even now, being a teenager.

Hinata had also physically stood out with her family. Her father, little sister, and cousin all had long brown hair; Hinata had short, almost purple colored hair.

Hinata's mother had died a few years after Hanabi was born. Her father had always insisted that she should be taught how to defend herself; it seemed that Hinata was always with him, but she loved her mother like no other. She tried to impress her father by training, sometimes, for hours. But whenever she got hurt, or pushed herself too far, her mother was always there.

Until Hinata was ten, that is, when her mother suddenly died of an illness. Hinata loved her mother deeply, and her death certainly dealt an emotional blow. Then, a year later, Hinata's father started teaching Hanabi how to defend herself. Hanabi, as her father had openly admitted, showed much more potential than Hinata did.

This was also an emotional blow.

But, over the years, Hinata tried to keep up with her older cousin and her younger sister. She finally started becoming good at some of the things her father had tried to teach her. But her father still pushed her to be stronger—to be _better_.

Finally, the day came that Hinata's father decided to hold a sparring match between Hinata and Neji. Hinata was nervous; Neji was one of the best Martial Artists in her father's dojo, besides her father himself.

Hinata's father stood in the middle of the dojo floor, arms crossed. Neji was on his right, Hinata on his left. "We will go by the usual three-point match." He said calmly. Neji nodded at him and stood in his fighting stance.

Hinata timidly nodded as well and readied herself. She and Neji were both wearing padded cloves and shin guards, and padded helmets as well. Hinata shoved her mouth guard into her mouth and gulped.

"I-I'm ready." She said, trying to sound as confident as possible. Neji put his mouth guard in his mouth.

"Same here." He said.

"P-please," Hinata began, stepping into her own fighting stance, "don't go easy on me."

Hinata's father nodded, and almost smiled at Hinata's confidence. "The point spots are chest, head, and the upper arms." He said, glancing from Neji to Hinata. "Fair fight, you two." He finished. Both Neji and Hinata nodded. Hinata's father raised his hand into the air. "Ready…" He began. Then, dropping his arm and jumping back, he exclaimed, "…Fight!"

Neji rushed in; Hinata gasped in surprise as his arm collided with hers; she'd actually blocked his attack! Hinata tightened her hand into a fist and sent it flying towards Neji's head. He dodged with ease.

Hinata's eyes widened. She's missed, and now, Neji's fist was speeding towards her. Hinata gasped as Neji's fist collided with her upper arm; she fell backwards in an instant; Neji had hit hard. Hinata hit the mat with another gasp.

Neji pulled his mouth guard out of his mouth and ran over to Hinata. "Hinata!" He exclaimed, kneeling down next to his cousin.

"Point." Hinata's father exclaimed.

Neji helped Hinata to her feet. "I-I'm ok…" Hinata mumbled, rubbing her arm. It hurt, but she wasn't about to give up. She glanced over at her father. "I-I'm ready…" She said.

Neji nodded, sighing, and put his mouth guard back into his mouth. He stepped into his fighting stance.

"Ready," Hinata's father said, "Fight!"

This time, Hinata ran at Neji with all of her might, throwing a fast punch at his chest. Neji jumped back and kicked her arm away. Hinata almost lost her balance, but was able to regain it quickly. She let out a quick yell as she wound up for another punch at Neji's head.

Again, Neji was able to dodge. He ducked under Hinata's arm and swept her feet out from under her. Hinata gasped again, and this time, when she hit the mat, she felt that the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Point." Hinata's father said, a little more sternly than before.

Neji pulled his mouth guard out of his mouth again and rushed over to Hinata. "Hinata, are you alright?"

In truth, Hinata _wasn't_ alright. In fact, she felt like she was going to cry. But she couldn't, she told herself, not in front of her father. Hinata sat up and coughed a few times, trying to catch her breath. Neji helped her up again.

"I-I-I'm f-fine." She said shakily. Neji glanced at Hinata's father pleadingly, but his face was emotionless.

"One more point, and Neji wins." Hinata's father stated, almost harshly. "Ready," He said. Neji put his mouth guard back in his mouth once again and stood in his fighting stance.

Hinata coughed once more, and stood back in her stance. She put her hands up firmly in front of her, in defense. She was _not_ going to flat out _lose_ right in front of her father.

She _refused_.

"Fight!" Hinata's father exclaimed for the third time. Hinata and Neji both let out a yell as they ran at each other. Hinata pulled her fist back tightly. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at her father; he looked disappointed.

Neji ran at Hinata, but instead of punching, he was going to let her hit him. He saw how his uncle looked at Hinata; he knew what his uncle thought of Hinata—noting a few times in which Hinata's father openly talked to Neji about how "weak" she was. Neji was going to "put on a show", that is, he wasn't going to dodge.

Hinata squeezed her fist even tighter as she drew closer to Neji. She was just about ready to punch, when she noticed, just for an instant, that he wasn't in the proper position to block, or dodge.

Suddenly, Hinata grew frustrated. She wanted to do this by herself. So she delayed her attack, for only a second. Neji, surprised, tried to see if he could read Hinata's next move.

But he was too late.

Neji's falter had been Hinata's chance. She felt her heart pound in her chest as she lunged herself forward, yelling out. Neji's eyes widened.

Suddenly, Hinata's fist started to tingle, like it was falling asleep. But, not going to be stopped by that, Hinata squeezed her eyes tight, and launched her punch.

Neji gasped loudly as Hinata's fist collided with his chest. Hinata's eyes flew open. Her whole fist hurt. Suddenly, she cried out as she felt the pain in her hand leave at her knuckles.

Neji was—literally—blown backwards into the wall. The cement cracked on impact, and Neji gasped again, feeling the wind being knocked out of him. Hinata froze, terrified of what she had done. She sunk down to her knees, holding her hand.

Hinata's father, and a few other men in the dojo, ran to Neji's aid. He was unconscious and his head was bleeding slightly. His Martial Arts uniform had been—what looked like—burned away, leaving a hole a little larger than Hinata's fist in the cloth.

Hinata's father, after seeing that the other men tended to Neji, turned to Hinata quickly, his face blood red with anger.

"What did you _do_?!" He screamed in rage. Tears flowed down Hinata's face.

"I-It was…!" She tried to explain. "I-I didn't mean—!"

"Get out of my sight!!" Hinata's father roared, pointing a finger at his daughter. "Get out!!"

Hinata cried harder, jumped up, and raced out the door. Hinata's father glared at her, teeth grinding.

Hinata ran home and grabbed whatever belongings she could. She shoved them into a few bags and ran out of her house.

She had no idea where she would go, but right now, she didn't care. She had hurt her cousin—almost killed him—and her father was disgusted with her.

The burning in her hands, sending Neji flying, blasting him across the dojo—Hinata was terrified.

"Wh-what's happening to me?!" Hinata exclaimed as she ran down the street, tears streaming down her face. "Wh-what a-am I?!"

* * *

At almost the exact same time, in Bayvill, New York, Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the school for gifted youngsters, sat at Cerebro, trying to find the location of two fifteen year old boys who were using their powers quite a bit.

After trying for what seemed like hours, he finally was able to find them. But before he shut Cerebro down, a _new_ mutant trace appeared.

Xavier tried to locate the new mutant through Cerebro. It was a girl, and she was terrified, having just been kicked out by her father.

Xavier confirmed the girl's location, and shut Cerebro off.

"((X-Men,))" Xavier spoke, telepathically. "((I know it's late, but we have an emergency. There is a young girl, a new mutant, who's powers have just appeared, and she may be a danger to herself, and anyone around her.))" Xavier paused, wheeling out of Cerebro. "((Everyone, get suited up… We have a mission.))"

* * *

Name: Hyuga, Hinata

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Species: Mutant

Powers: Powerful blasts through her hands.

**So, how was that? Yeah, Naruto and Gaara weren't in it… but they will be soon!! …well, maybe not next chapter wither but… ah well!**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions?**

**Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy Under the Bridge

**Hey guys! ^-^ once again, thank you SOOOOOO much for the reviews!!**

**I just have one question for all of you to answer in a review, maybe?**

_**Who else would you guys want to see in the story?**_

**I'm not sure about some characters, but others I'll be willing to put in somewhere.**

**Now, on with the story!!**

**(oh, and by the way, it might seem that some of these first chapters are kinda random, but trust me, it'll all come together in the end)**

**And I made it longer!! REALLY really long!!**

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"((Telepathic Talking))"

"(Talking to telepaths—for non-telepaths)"

_Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Five years ago, in a small town in southern California, a woman filed a missing child report for her son. From what the woman said, he was ten years old. The boy would have short brown hair and almost black eyes. When the police asked for a picture, the woman hesitated. When she finally showed them her son's picture, they referred her to a special team of officers who would "take care of it".

Those officers were known as the M.R.D.—The Mutant Response Division.

The mother of the son had no idea what mutants were at the time. She had known her son was born different, but she just assumed her son's physical differences were just birthmarks—completely normal.

She was wrong.

The M.R.D. was dispatched a few days after the woman had come to them for help. They searched, without any trace of the young ten year old, for days. The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months.

After the first three months that went by, the M.R.D. stationed in northern California had given up. The boy's mother had also given up—by this time, the M.R.D. had explained to her about mutants, and the "threat" they posed to humanity.

After three months of searching, the ten-year-old boy who had wasted the M.R.D.'s time was nothing more than a lost case.

Or so they all thought.

Five years after the young boy's disappearance, a speeding car flew across a small bridge. The bottom of the bridge was littered with graffiti, trash, and thrown out food. But there was also something else.

The man in the car sped over the bridge and nonchalantly tossed the remains of his lunch out of his window and under the bridge. As soon as the half-eaten hamburger hit the ground, a pair of almost black looking eyes flew open.

Curled up against the wall of the middle of the bridge was a boy who looked to be about fifteen or so. The boy's hair was matted and filthy. His clothes were ripped and caked with dirt. The boy's feet were bare, but wrapped in loose pieces of cloth, like socks.

Smelling the hamburger, the boy jumped up and glanced up at the street above the bridge. Laughing quietly to himself, the boy walked over to the half eaten hamburger and split it in half.

The boy walked back to his spot and let out a loud whistle. Bounding out of a bush came a HUGE white dog with brown-tipped ears. The dog barked happily—and loudly. Its bark echoed through the bottom of the bridge.

The brown haired boy laughed as the dog ran over to him. "Check out what we got!" The boy exclaimed as the dog sat down, its tail wagging furiously. The boy took one of the halves he'd split and held it in front of the dog's face. "Ready boy?" He said, swinging the burger back and forth. The dog jumped up and followed the burger with his eyes. The boy tossed the burger scrap a few feet away and the dog lunged at it. "Go get it, Akamaru!" He exclaimed.

Akamaru gulped the burger scrap down in one bite, and barked happily. He bounded over to the boy and started furiously licking his lips.

The boy laughed. "Good dog, Akamaru!" He exclaimed. When his dog was finished, the boy wiped the dog slobber off of his cheeks—the skin on his cheeks now being a few shades lighter, since Akamaru had licked away some dirt.

Besides revealing now lighter looking spots on the boy's cheeks, Akamaru's licking had also revealed what had kept the boy isolated from society.

On the boy's cheeks were large red triangle shaped "birthmarks", curved, and facing downward. The boy gulped down his piece of burger and burped loudly.

"Pretty good, eh boy?" The boy asked his dog. Akamaru barked in agreement. The boy laughed, crossing his legs in front of him and crossed his arms behind his head. His stomach growled. The boy sighed. "Still hungry though…" He said.

Akamaru wined. He walked over to the boy's side and lay down, resting his massive head in the boy's lap. The boy stroked Akamaru's head gently, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, a loud screech screamed through the boy's ears. He jolted forward, covering his ears tightly with his hands. Akamaru jumped up and started wining.

As suddenly as it had started, the noise stopped. The boy panted—much like a dog would. His ears were still ringing and they hurt. Akamaru gently licked the boy's hand. Whatever the boy had heard, the dog hadn't.

The boy felt his dog's tongue on his hand and smiled. "I'm ok." He said, standing up. He walked out from under the bridge and stretched. "The M.R.D. must be lookin' for somebody…"

It had been five years since he's run away from home. It was the worst, and best thing he'd ever done at the same time. Worst because he would constantly get beat up for the way he looked, but the best because now, he was a free man; no one to tell him what to do, or where to go; no one to boss him around, or bully him; and certainly no one to tell him what he is—having been called things like freak in the past.

Kiba Inuzuka was a free spirit, a free man, and that's just the way he liked it.

Even if it meant having to sleep under bridges and constantly traveling to avoid getting arrested, or attacked, Kiba would never go back to his old life.

* * *

_When Kiba was ten—when he had run away—he had been hiding in a small alley for a few days. Three bigger kids—probably homeless, like him—wandered into the alley and claimed it for themselves. Poor Kiba was cornered in that alley. The older kids looked like they needed something to take their anger out on._

_And Kiba was right in front of them. They'd hit him hard. He had multiple bruises all over his body, his lip was bleeding, and he had some scrapes on his face. One boy had a strip of pipe. Kiba was defenseless. No matter how he tried to fight back against the boys, they'd always overpower him._

_The boy with the pipe raised it over his head, grinning evilly. Kiba had tears streaming down his face. His whole body hurt, and he felt like he couldn't move. The boy laughed._

"_Die, you freak!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, the boy screamed, dropping the pipe. Kiba gulped. "Get it off!!" The boy screamed._

_Biting down as hard as it could was a little white dog with brown tipped ears. The dog had run up to the boy and bit down on his ankle. While the boy's other two friends tried to get the dog off of him, Kiba took advantage of the opportunity. He stumbled to his feet and practically threw himself out of the alley. Then, finally making it into the light of a street lamp, Kiba collapsed onto his knees._

_Hearing some growling and screaming coming from the alley, Kiba tried to crawl as far away as possible, backing himself into the lamp post itself. Suddenly, the three boys that had beaten him up ran out of the alley. One of them had a bloody hand, and the other two had a bloody ankle each._

_The little white dog came prancing out of the alley, his muzzle covered in blood. Kiba was still crying. The little dog walked up to him and barked happily. It jumped into Kiba's lap and started licking up Kiba's tears._

_Kiba sniffed, and suddenly started laughing as the dog continued to lick him. He wiped his eyes and pet the dog's head. The dog licked his hand and barked again, wagging his tail._

"_G-good dog…" Kiba said quietly, sniffing again. "Th-thank you, boy…" Kiba scratched behind the dog's ears. "Y-you don't have a c-collar…" He said, "are you homeless too?" The dog barked and jumped off of Kiba's lap. Kiba rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. When he opened them again, the dog was still sitting in front of him, still wagging his tail. Kiba blinked; he'd expected the dog to run off by now. _

_Suddenly, the dog jumped to its feet and started running down the street. Kiba sighed. His whole body ached. Kiba closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something on his chest and his eyes flew open. The little dog was standing on his chest, wagging its tail. It barked at Kiba and jumped off of him, as if telling him to follow it._

"_I c-can't…" He said, wiping his nose. "I can't get up…" Suddenly, Kiba's stomach growled loudly._

_The little dog growled softly. He bit down on Kiba's sleeve and pulled. Kiba bit his lip and slowly got to his feet. He leaned against the lamppost and moaned. The little dog ran back into the alley and came back out with the pipe one of the boys had had. He dropped it at Kiba's feet and barked. Kiba got the message and grabbed the pipe. He used it as a crutch, limping down the street._

"_Good dog…" Kiba said softly. The dog followed him down the street. Obviously, it wasn't going to leave him. Kiba made it to the corner of the street and sighed. He glanced down at the dog. "What, you're gonna follow me?" He asked. The dog barked happily. Kiba laughed. "Good boy!" He exclaimed. _

_Kiba spotted a small bark across the street. Looking both ways, he limped his way across the road and entered the park, with his new dog at his heels. Kiba spotted a bench next to a lamppost and slumped down onto it. He laid down, almost taking up the whole bench. His dog jumped onto the bench and maneuvered himself under Kiba's arm. Kiba stroked his back._

"_Y'know…" Kiba said softly, "This means I'm gonna have to name you…" The little dog licked Kiba's nose. Kiba laughed. Then, trying to come up with a name, he noticed a little blood on the dog's muzzle, from fighting against the older boys. Kiba smiled. "How about… Akamaru?" He said. The little dog wagged its tail rapidly. Kiba closed his eyes, smiling. "Akamaru it is then!" He exclaimed._

_In only a few short minutes, Kiba was asleep. Akamaru fell asleep a few minutes after, wagging his tail the whole time._

_Ever since that night, Kiba and Akamaru have been inseparable.

* * *

_

Kiba walked back under the bridge and sat down with Akamaru. Since he had run away from home, Kiba had made it out of California and into Arizona. He liked it there. Sure, it was hot, but he had a nice "home"—in his opinion, anyway.

Kiba crossed his legs and his arms, closing his eyes. Akamaru found a stick sat down next to Kiba; he started gnawing on it. Suddenly, Kiba's ears seemed to perk up. He sniffed—much like a dog—and his eyes opened.

He smelled mutant—_Scared_ mutant.

And then he smelled something a little more familiar—M.R.D. The equipment they used when he was ten… he'd never forget that smell.

Suddenly, the piercing screech Kiba had heard earlier screamed through his ears again. Kiba screamed, slamming his hands over his ears.

_Now_ he recognized the sound. No doubt about it, the M.R.D. was using those _collars_. One of the reasons Kiba didn't want Akamaru to war a collar, even if it was made out of like rope or something, was because he knew what it was like to have to wear a collar. A few years ago, on the border between California and Arizona, Kiba had almost been caught by the M.R.D. And he would've, had it not been for Akamaru. The M.R.D. had slapped a collar onto him and he suddenly felt helpless.

Suddenly, the screeching stopped, meaning the collar was on. The screeching only happened while the collar was powering up, but when it was fully on the noise would stop. Kiba suddenly felt anger fill up inside of him. The M.R.D. was chasing another mutant.

And by the smell, _she_ was young, and probably just got her powers.

Suddenly, Kiba smelled something else: a car—a big one, more like a truck—coming straight towards the new mutant. Then, he heard the truck, and the M.R.D. and the girl; she was crying. Kiba jumped to his feet. He ran out from under the bridge and immediately saw who was causing all the trouble.

It was a girl—like Kiba thought—who looked to be about his age. She had short, almost purple-black hair, and she was wearing something that looked like a karate uniform, or something. Over that, she only had a small purple jacket, and she was wearing sandals.

The M.R.D. officers, and their truck, were right behind her. The girl looked tired, but Kiba couldn't really tell, because she had put on a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. But one thing Kiba could see was that the girl was crying.

Kiba growled. Suddenly, the other truck Kiba had heard and smelled came flying over the bridge, straight towards the girl and the M.R.D. Kiba's eyes widened. He jumped onto the bridge and growled.

"NO!!" He shouted. The girl didn't even have time to react. The truck came speeding towards her like a bullet. In the blink of an eye, Kiba lunged in between the girl and the truck. The girl screamed.

Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. Kiba launched himself in front of the truck, slamming into it, and literally shoved it out of the way. The truck slammed into the side of the bridge, lifting its back tires off of the street at least four feet.

The driver stumbled out of the truck and ran off, obviously drunk. The truck's engine caught fire, lighting up the entire bridge. The light from the fire revealed a massive dent in the truck's front—a dent about as big as Kiba.

The girl was shaking like a leaf. She dropped to her knees. Kiba stumbled away from the truck, amazingly unharmed. The worst injuries he had were a few scraps on his arms and face, and is clothes had been singed from the fire.

The M.R.D. also seemed to momentarily pause. Kiba stood, facing the truck, panting. The girl just stared at him. Kiba spun around quickly, and spotted her. The M.R.D. had recovered from the shock, and were headed straight towards her.

"Don't just sit there!" Kiba barked. His teeth suddenly looked more like fangs. "Run!!"

The girl was shaking hard. She stumbled to her feet. Kiba groaned; he whistled loudly and suddenly, Akamaru came bounding down the bridge, knocking over a few M.R.D. members on his way. He ran straight towards the girl and slid himself between her legs. The girl gasped loudly as Akamaru lifted her up, on his back. Kiba ran over and quickly scratched Akamaru's head.

"He'll keep y'safe." Kiba said to the girl. She nodded frantically and Akamaru took off. Kiba faced the M.R.D. and growled, cracking his knuckles. His teeth, now identified as fangs, glowed in the light given off by the fire.

Suddenly, the truck exploded. The force of the explosion made Kiba, and some of the M.R.D. officers loose their balance. Kiba took advantage of the opportunity. He jumped to his feet and ran off after Akamaru before any of the M.R.D. officers could even get to their feet.

* * *

Hinata's night had gone by horribly. First, she'd been kicked out of her home by her father for something she couldn't explain, then she'd been chased by those M.R.D. people for what seemed like hours, for the same reason!

But suddenly, someone had come to her rescue. He'd come out of no where, but he'd saved her… He didn't even know her.

But then, she'd been picked up by—apparently—his dog, and her rescuer had stayed behind with the M.R.D.

She hoped he was ok.

Suddenly, the dog she was riding stopped. Hinata gasped, holding on tighter to the massive dog. By this point, the dog had found its way to an abandoned gas station. It stood in front of where the cashier would normally be and sat down. Hesitantly, Hinata removed her arms from around the dog's neck and stepped onto the pavement.

Suddenly, the dog's ears perked up; he jumped up and spun around. "Well, finally caught up to you guys…" A voice said.

Hinata gasped. She spun around, terrified. But then, she breathed a short sigh of relief. It was the boy who'd saved her. Now able to really see him, Hinata noticed he was about her age, maybe a little older. And he was dirty… and smelled horrible. But his clothes—being ripped up and old—gave her a hint that maybe he was homeless.

The boy brushed a hand through his matted brown hair. He sighed, walking up to Hinata and his dog. "You ok?" He asked. Hinata nodded timidly. The boy smiled. "That's good." He said. He squatted down next to his dog and scratched its ears. "And good boy Akamaru!" He exclaimed.

"Th-th-thank you…" Hinata said timidly, which only came out as barely a whisper. But the boy heard it. He stood up and turned towards her.

"No prob." He said. "Just hate those damn M.R.D. retards is all…" He grinned, flashing his fangs again. "Any enemy of the M.R.D. is a friend of mine! Right Akamaru?" He said. Akamaru barked loudly. The boy laughed and walked towards the gas station. He started mumbling to himself. "Now where was that thing…?" He muttered.

Akamaru began sniffing around and sat down next to pump number eight. The dog barked and Kiba laughed.

"Oho, right! Thanks, Akamaru!" He exclaimed. The boy walked up to the pump and got down on all fours, as if looking for something. "See," He said, talking to Hinata, "This place's one of Akamaru's and my hideouts."

"…D-do you have a k-key?" Hinata asked.

The boy shook his head. "Nah, we got somethin' better." And with that, he dug his hand under the pump and forced it up, like a trap door. "Ta-da!" The boy exclaimed. Akamaru suddenly barreled towards the trap door and disappeared under it. "Hey, Akamaru!" The boy exclaimed. "Ladies first!"

Hinata blushed. "I-it's a…?" She began, timidly walking over.

"Secret tunnel." The boy said, flashing her a toothy grin. He held out his hand. Hinata hesitated. "C'mon," The boy said, "I'm not gonna hurt you. We're the same species, after all."

Hinata gulped. "A-and what species would that b-be?" She asked.

The boy smiled. "Mutants." He said. Hinata bit her lip. Hesitantly, she took the boy's hand. "By the way," He began, "I didn't catch your name, before."

"H-hinata." Hinata said. The boy smiled.

"I'm Kiba." He said. "Nice t'meet'cha."

Even though he smelled like a junkyard, and the fact that he talked a little strangely, Hinata liked Kiba. She blushed as he grinned at her.

"N-nice to m­-meet you too… K-kiba…" Hinata said. Kiba laughed.

"'K, Hinata, go ahead 'n slide on down." He said, motioning for the hole. Hinata gulped. "Don't worry," Kiba began, "Akamaru's down there, he'll catch you!" He laughed. "I'll be right behind you. And it doesn't drop out of the ceiling, so relax."

Hinata gulped and nodded. She sat down on the ground, her legs swinging through the hole, and let go of Kiba's hand. She slid down the hole—almost screaming—and ended up sliding out of a wall, onto a mattress. She'd closed her eyes not even halfway down, and when she opened them, she gasped.

Suddenly, she heard Kiba's voice echoing from behind her. "Yahoo!" Kiba exclaimed, sliding onto the mattress. "I love this place!!"

Kiba helped Hinata to her feet as she gazed at the "hideout" in awe. Akamaru was laying on a large, mattress sized pillow in the corner of the room; there was an old couch, a box of flashlights and old batteries next to it, a small bed, a few lanterns on each corner of the room, and one hooked to the ceiling, and a small box with a few old pieces of dog toys. On the other side of the room was an old piece of wood leaning up against the wall, like a door. It had hinges and everything.

"It's amazing what people'll throw out." Kiba said, surveying his "home", his hands on his hips. "That door," He said, pointing to the piece of wood, "Leads to the gas station's building, up top." Hinata nodded in awe. Kiba walked to the middle of the room and held his arms up. "Welcome home!" He exclaimed.

Hinata blushed. Suddenly, she noticed Kiba's cheeks. Seeing that she was staring at him, Kiba put his hand on his cheek and smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, y'see, these are…" Kiba began. Hinata, suddenly feeling like she didn't need to hide anymore, took her sunglasses off. Kiba blinked. "Whoa." He said.

Over the course of the night, Hinata's eyes had turned from blue to a light lavender color, and her pupils had disappeared from view. Kiba gazed into her eyes. "I… I just g-got these t-today…" Hinata said shyly, blushing while Kiba watched her.

"They're really pretty." He said. Hinata smiled warmly.

"Th-thank you… Kiba." She said. Kiba grinned ear to ear.

"No prob!" He said again. "So," He began, walking towards the "secret tunnel", why don't I go find us something to eat, eh?" Hinata's stomach growled. She blushed. "I'll take that as a yes!" Kiba laughed. "Akamaru," He began. Akamaru's ears perked up and he stuck his tongue out, panting as if smiling, "You man—er—dog the fort, got it?"

Akamaru barked. Kiba flashed the thumbs-up.

"Wh-what about those p-police officers?" Hinata asked.

"They weren't police." Kiba said. "They call themselves the M.R.D.—Mutant Response Division. I can explain more about them when I get back." Kiba ducked his head into the hole. "I won't be long." He said. "Oh, Hinata," Kiba began, "do you like burgers?"

Hinata nodded. Akamaru barked happily.

* * *

Name: Inuzuka, Kiba

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Species: Mutant

Powers: Seems indestructible; keen hearing, and sense of smell; can sense other mutants.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think?! Took me like FOREVER to finish this! But it was worth it. I was gonna break this chapter into two chapters, but I thought it'd be better like this. And then I was gonna have Kiba get caught by the M.R.D. but then who would be with Hinata? **

**Oh, and yay for longer!!**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions?**

**Please Review!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Attacked

**Yay I'm back!! Sorry for the wait, but finally I got around to writing the next chapter.**

**Oh, the polls (please answer these in your review):**

_**Who else would you guys want to see in the story?**_** (Still open!! This is also on my profile too!)**

_**Which pairing do you support out of these:**_

_**NauHina**_

_**NaruSaku**_

_**KibaHina**_

**Just wondering! But please take time to answer them.**

**Oh, and I have some explanations. I know that the M.R.D. is from Wolverine and the X-Men, but I figured they'd show up sometime in X-Men Evolution if the show were continued. Plus, it was the only thing I could think of that would work with Kiba's story.**

**If you have any more questions, please let me know!**

**Oh, and a little warning!! This chapter's gonna have some mild language.**

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"((Telepathic Talking))"

"(Talking to telepaths—for non-telepaths)"

_Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kiba's mouth was watering as the smell from the bag of food he was carrying drifted into his nose. He licked his lips. On the bridge, when the drunk driving the truck stumbled out of his truck, he dropped his wallet. Before taking off towards where Akamaru had taken Hinata, Kiba had swiped the wallet, collecting ten dollars. He'd used that money to get some food for himself, Akamaru, and Hinata, and he still had a little left over.

'I just hope Hinata likes what I got her…' Kiba thought, sighing. As he walked back to his "home", Kiba was cautious, trying not to be seen by anyone. And now that it was night, being out alone was especially dangerous—even if he was a mutant.

As Kiba neared the abandoned gas station, he smiled. But before he even went close to his "home", he looked around cautiously, making sure he wasn't being followed. He sniffed the air; he didn't smell anything, except the food. Sighing in relief, Kiba ran up to the old gas station and slipped down the "secret tunnel".

Unfortunately for him, the smell of the food was too distracting. Kiba didn't even notice the human shaped figures walking out of the shadows…

* * *

Hearing something from above, Hinata gulped. She'd been especially nervous since Kiba left, which was understandable. After all, he'd saved her from being arrested by the M.R.D.

Hinata was sitting on Kiba's old couch. Akamaru had come over to her a few minutes after Kiba had left and he had rested his head on her lap. This made Hinata feel a little safer, but she was still anxious. Suddenly, a soft clanging rang out from the mouth of the "secret tunnel". Akamaru looked up and turned towards the tunnel. Hinata bit her lip.

Suddenly, Kiba came barreling out of the tunnel. He jumped onto the mattress "landing pad" and held a bag of McDonald's over his head. "Food's here!!" He exclaimed, striking a pose.

"K-kiba…" Hinata said, her voice barely a whisper. Akamaru jumped to his feet and ran over to Kiba, practically knocking him over. Hinata giggled as the massive dog licked Kiba's face repeatedly. Kiba playfully pushed Akamaru off of him and opened the bag. The smell of burgers filled the entire room. Hinata's stomach growled again; she blushed.

Kiba dug his hand into the bag and pulled out a burger. "Ok, Hinata, cheeseburger, and or hamburger?" He asked.

"H-hamburger, please." Hinata stammered. Kiba nodded and gently tossed the hamburger to her. Hinata unwrapped the burger and licked her lips.

Kiba sat down on the floor and tore the wrapper off of another hamburger. Akamaru sat down in front of him, his tail wagging. Kiba held the burger over Akamaru's head.

"Ready, Akamaru?" Kiba said. He tossed the burger across the room. "Go get it!" Akamaru barked happily and jetted towards the burger. Kiba laughed. He and Hinata ate their burgers, watching Akamaru doing tricks for Hinata.

"Um… K-kiba…?" Hinata began, while Kiba was watching Akamaru.

"Yeah?" Kiba said.

"Uh… W-well, what are th-the M.R.D.?" Hinata asked, still curious as to why those men were after her. Kiba stared her straight in the eye, a blank expression on his face. He sighed, looking away and shaking his head.

"Well," He began. "The M.R.D. was an underground organization for a while. They're an anti-mutant group—back when I first found out I was a mutant, I learned that they were basically a hate-group, that went around beatin' the hell outta any mutant they could find."

Hinata gave Kiba a look of curiosity, urging him to go on. "B-but that would be…" She stammered.

"Illegal?" Kiba finished for her. "Yeah, it was, until the whole world found out 'bout our kind. Then they started passin' all kinds of laws against mutants. And then the government found out about the M.R.D. and made 'em an official organization of the U.S. government, or somethin' like that." Kiba finished, sighing.

Hinata bit her lip. "Y-you seem… to know a lot about the M.R.D…" She said, trying not to say something to upset Kiba.

Kiba laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, well…" He began. "We've run into each other a couple times in the past…"

Then, as if remembering something, Kiba dug his hand back into the McDonald's bag and pulled out two bottles of soda.

"Oh yeah," He said, "do you like Coke?" Hinata nodded and he handed her a bottle of Coke, and opened one from himself. Kiba practically chugged his down in a minute.

Hinata took a sip of her Coke and smiled. Back home, her father wouldn't allow her to have any soda, because he thought it was unhealthy. But she'd been to McDonald's with her mother a few times in the past, so she at least knew what she liked.

At it seemed so did Kiba.

"Th-thank you again…" Hinata stammered. Kiba blinked at her, then flashed a toothy grin.

"Hey, like I said before, it's no prob!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, Kiba's eyes widened. Akamaru stopped playing and looked up at the ceiling. Hinata gulped. Kiba turned his head towards the "secret tunnel" and gulped.

"Wh-what's—?" Hinata began. But Kiba cut her off, placing a hand over her mouth. Hinata's eyes widened by the sudden contact. Kiba's hands smelled like soap. He must've washed them in McDonalds.

"Shh…" Kiba said, his voice barely a whisper. "Do you hear that?"

Hinata shook her head nervously. Now she was getting scared again. She also noticed that, in a way, Kiba looked scared as well. Suddenly, Kiba stood up. And almost at the same time, Hinata heard something from above. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Kiba cautiously walked up to the "door" leading to the gas station's main building and pressed his ear against it. Then, hearing something, his eyes widened more.

"Oh shit!" Kiba exclaimed as quietly as he could. His eyes darted from Hinata, to Akamaru, to the tunnel leading to the gas pumps above. He gulped.

"K-kiba…?" Hinata whispered. Kiba growled softly and leaned up against the door, trying to see anything. There was one of those mirror-cameras leaning up against a wall. If Kiba got the right angle, it was possible to see what was going on outside. But with it being dark, the only thing way he could see was when the moon shined into the gas station.

Then, Kiba saw something. It was only a little flash, but it made Kiba's heart pound.

"We gotta get outta here." He said, never taking his eyes away from the door.

"Wh-what's going on?" Hinata asked, shaking. Kiba glanced at her quickly, and then back at the door.

"I forgot to tell you…" He began—sounding almost angry, "Not all mutants live alone, like me." He paused, his lip curling as he continued to growl. "Some of 'em form little… _gangs_… And most of these _gangs_… or at least ones I know…" Kiba looked straight into Hinata's eyes. "They ain't nice, let's just say that."

Hinata gulped. Suddenly, a loud voice rang out from above them. "Where are you, MUTT?!" The voice screamed. It was obviously a male's voice. Kiba tried to look out the door again, this time trying to smell anything and listening as closely as he could.

"One…" He whispered to himself. Hinata gulped hard.

"Tch, d'you think he ran away?" Another voice—a female's—said.

"Nope, he's got this whole place set up so that no one can find him." Another male's voice said.

"Then maybe we should play a little hid-'n-seek with the little runt!" Yet another male's voice exclaimed.

Kiba's brow furrowed. "Two, three, four…" He continued to whisper to himself.

The last male's voice rang out again. "Where are ya, little dog freak?!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, the entire room shook with tremendous force. It knocked Hinata off of the sofa; she screamed in surprise. Kiba was also thrown off balance, but when he heard Hinata scream, his heart nearly skipped a beat.

'There gonna find us!' He thought. 'Damnit!'

The last male's voice rang out again. "See? Told ya I'd find 'im."

The female groaned. "You idiot, that was a _girl_'s scream."

The second male laughed. "Well then maybe the little mutt found a mate!"

There was an eerie silence for about a few seconds, but then, the first male spoke. "They're directly below us."

Kiba snarled. "Damnit!" He exclaimed. He grabbed Hinata's arm and practically lifted her to her feet. "No matter what happens, you keep runnin', ok?!" He exclaimed. Hinata nodded frantically, scared, and still confused as to what was going on.

Suddenly, there was another large earthquake-like shake. Kiba struggled to keep his and Hinata's balance.

"Let's cave 'em in!" The second male exclaimed.

"Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru ran between Hinata's legs, as he'd done before, lifting her onto his back, and ran towards the tunnel. "Keep Hinata safe, got it?!" Akamaru barked. Kiba nodded.

"Wh-what're you going to do?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Buy you guys some time." He said sternly. "I'll be fine; just GO!!" Hinata wrapped her arms around Akamaru and he shot up the tunnel; Akamaru stopped at the gas pump door and whimpered.

Kiba let out a 'battle cry' and burst through the door leading to the gas station. He slammed into the gas station's real door, sending it flying.

"Well, well, well…" The first male said. "The little mutt decided to come and play?" He laughed. He was a boy, maybe a few years older than Kiba, with light purple hair and extremely pale skin.

Kiba growled. "Sakon…" He snarled.

"I'm glad you remembered me, kid." Sakon snapped. "And you remember everyone else, don't you?" Sakon jabbed his thumb behind him, pointing to the other three people he had with him.

There was a girl with long pink hair hanging limply in her face, a large guy with red hair—his head shaved so that there was only hair on the top of his head, and above his ears—and another boy with tan skin and long black hair tied into a ponytail. All three of them looked as old as Sakon, maybe older.

"How could I not forget you guys?" Kiba snarled. "Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru…" Kiba held his hand up in front of him, as if getting ready for a fight to break out. "It took me WEEKS to get the M.R.D. off my tail after what you did!!"

Jirobo burst out laughing. Tayuya growled. "Shut up, you idiot!!" Jirobo smirked.

"Anyway, runt," Kidomaru began, "We got a bone to pick with you." Jirobo burst out laughing again. Tayuya smacked his stomach with the back of her hand.

"What the hell could you want now?!" Kiba snapped. "Isn't it enough you guys got away with setting that building on fire?! You almost killed twenty people, and I was to blame for it!!"

"Yeah," Tayuya said, "But you still owe us that money we lost in the fire." She punched her fist. "But obviously, if you're still living _here_, then you have nothing, right?"

Kiba faltered. 'They knew I was here?!' He thought.

As all of this was going on, Akamaru slipped out from under the gas pump leading to the "base" and had slipped into the woods. Hinata was gripping his fur tightly.

Suddenly, Sakon darted forward and aimed a punch straight for Kiba's head. Kiba dodged, but suddenly, a foot slammed into his stomach. Kiba fell to his knees and coughed. He glared up at Sakon, who was laughing evilly.

A foot was sticking out of Sakon's side. As quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared back into Sakon's body. Kiba growled.

'Forgot he could do that…' He thought. Suddenly, the ground around Kiba started to rumble. Kiba's eyes darted back and forth; he gasped, jumping up. The ground was moving.

Jirobo was kneeling down, palms flat on the ground, and smiling. The earth under Kiba flew into the air and slammed into his side. Kiba coughed again as he slid across the ground.

From her and Akamaru's hiding spot, Hinata watched in horror as the four—obvious—mutants continued their attacks on Kiba. Finally unable to watch anymore, Hinata let go of Akamaru and ran, full tilt, towards the four mutants.

"KIBA!!" Hinata screamed.

With Sakon resting on foot on Kiba's back, Kiba looked up as best as he could. His eyes widened when he saw Hinata coming towards Kidomaru. "NO!!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hinata was moving without thinking. She felt like she couldn't control herself, but she kept running. Kiba had saved her, so she was going to save him!

Suddenly, the painful feeling returned to Hinata's hands. She hoped—_prayed _even—that what she was about to do would work.

Hinata let out a "battle cry" and punched Kidomaru in the arm. It wasn't a very strong punch, and he could've blocked it, but Kidomaru figured he'd attack her after she'd seen she couldn't do anything against him.

He was wrong.

As soon as Hinata's fist made contact with Kidomaru's arm, he screamed in pain. The force from Hinata's attack launched him towards a tree. When he hit, the force of the bark against his head knocked him out instantly. Just like on Neji, there was a fist sized burn on Kidomaru's arm.

Kiba's eyes widened in amazement.

Tayuya's eyes widened as well. She gasped. "Kidomaru!" She exclaimed. Sakon—out of surprise—stepped back, stepping off of Kiba's back. Kiba stood up quickly, facing Sakon.

"Hinata…" He said over his shoulder. "I told you to stay with Akamaru… but…" He paused. "Thank you… I owe you one… And that was amazing!"

Hinata was about to say something along the lines of "You don't owe me anything", but before she was able to, Jirobo charged at her.

"Enough talk!!" He shouted. Out of surprise, Hinata held both of her hands in front of her, as if trying to push him away. Jirobo slammed right into Hinata's hands. He gasped loudly as the force launched him backwards. Jirobo hit the ground hard, and when he did, he fist landed palm down.

Suddenly, the whole area started shaking with tremendous force. Sakon's eyes widened. "Jirobo, you idio—!!" But he was cut off as a giant crack formed from under Jirobo's palm. The crack stretched towards Kiba and Sakon, growing bigger and bigger until it was bigger than both Kiba and Sakon combined. Sakon gasped as the earth slid out from under him, and as he plummeted into the newly formed "mini-canyon" that seemed to go on forever.

Kiba also gasped as he clung onto the edge of one of the sides of the "mini-canyon". Hinata gasped in horror as Kiba struggled to keep his grip on the earth. Hinata raced over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Kiba!!" She exclaimed, her eyes starting to fill up with tears. "Please, hang on!!"

"Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed. Suddenly, his eyes widened. The ground was shaking again and Hinata was losing her grip on Kiba's hand.

Then, in a split second, Hinata saw something out of the corner of her eye. Before she was even able to blink, a rock slammed into her side. Jirobo was back up; he had two fist shaped burn marks in his shirt.

Hinata gasped as the rock hit her. Her entire side went numb, and then she felt a strong pain grip her. The force of the hit sent Hinata flying, and Kiba's hand slipped out of hers.

"HINATA!!" Kiba exclaimed as he plummeted down into the "canyon". Hinata was knocked to the ground; her head slammed so hard, it knocked her out instantly.

From where he was in the woods, Akamaru growled. He lunged himself out of the bushes and launched himself at Jirobo, who was heading for Hinata.

Before Jirobo was able to do anything, however, he and Tayuya heard what sounded like a jet plane flying overhead.

And it was getting louder.

Tayuya growled. "Jirobo!" She exclaimed. "Grab Kidomaru and let's go!"

"What about Sakon?" Jirobo asked. Tayuya started running away.

"Forget him!" She exclaimed. "C'mon!"

Jirobo shook his head and ran over to where Kidomaru was laying. He grabbed the unconscious boy, swung him over his shoulder, and took off.

Akamaru ran over to the "canyon" and whined, pacing himself back and forth, as if waiting for Kiba to reappear. But there was nothing. Akamaru whimpered and ran over to Hinata, lying down next to her protectively.

Suddenly, a bright light shone on Hinata and Akamaru. Akamaru growled as a large black jet landed maybe twenty feet away. The jet's platform lowered and a gruff looking man stepped out. He walked towards Hinata and Akamaru growled.

The man shook his head. "Oh man, Chuck…" He said. "She's hurt, bad."

A bald man in a wheelchair wheeled out of the jet. "Let's get her inside, Wolverine." He said. Akamaru barked at the two of them. The bald man placed his hand on his temple and closed his eyes. Instantly, Akamaru seemed to calm down, and even let this Wolverine man pick Hinata up. Akamaru whined and followed him into the jet. As he made it inside, Akamaru glanced back at the "canyon".

It was obvious that Kiba was not coming back up the way he'd gone down.

* * *

Name: ?, Sakon

Age: 15-18?

Sex: Male

Species: Mutant

Powers: Able to create limbs out of anywhere on his body.

* * *

Name: ?, Tayuya

Age: 15-18

Sex: Female

Species: Mutant

Powers: Unidentified

* * *

Name: ?, Jirobo

Age: 15-18

Sex: Male

Species: Mutant

Powers: Manipulation of earth.

* * *

Name: ?, Kidomaru

Age: 15-18

Sex: Male

Species: Mutant

Powers: Unidentified

* * *

**Ok don't panic!! Kiba isn't DEAD!! I promise!! Please don't kill me!**

**So… please remember to answer my poll questions! And PLEASE review! I love hearing from you guys and it gives me confidence to write more!**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions?**

**Please Review!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Waking Up Part I

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews about the pairings and stuff. **

**Just wanted to clear some things up (because there were some questions/concerns about the story): **

**About the names (Ex. Naruto being Fox, instead of Kitsune, while Gaara is Tanuki), I wanted the codenames to be somewhat English, but with Gaara's, Tanukis are real animals… I think… but if it was translated, I think it meant raccoon dog or something…**

**And also, I really wasn't planning on explaining how/why all of the Naruto characters are from America, instead of Japan… So…sorry if you were expecting something like an explanation about that…**

**Anyway, the polls are still open: (please answer these in your review):**

_**Who else would you guys want to see in the story?**_

_**Which pairing do you support out of these:**_

_**NauHina**_

_**NaruSaku**_

_**KibaHina**_

**So, please take time to send me a PM/review of which pairing you want/character you want (one vote per person please).**

**Enjoy!**

**(oh, another mild language warning…)**

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"((Telepathic Talking))"

"(Talking to telepaths—for non-telepaths)"

_Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Aw, dude! You killed him!"

"How could I if he fell from the sky? Idiot…"

"…Well… He's not moving!"

"…Where… did he come from, I wonder…?"

"…Beats me…"

Kiba's foot twitched. He was alive. He twitched his foot again; a small wave of pain washed over him. Kiba groaned.

"…Hm? HEY! Look! You didn't kill him!!" He heard. The voice was sort of high pitched… and annoying. It was a guy, and he was laughing. Through the echoing sound of the guy's laughter, Kiba heard a sigh, and a loud smack. "Ow! What the hell, man?!"

The other person said nothing. Instead, Kiba felt something hard poke him gently in his side. He groaned again, louder. "He's definitely alive." The second person said. It was also a guy, but his voice was much more stern, and emotionless.

Kiba groaned again and tried to open his eyes, if only a tiny bit. Weakly managing to do so, he came face to face with two boys, around his age. One had short, golden-blond hair and striking blue eyes. Three black whisker looking lines streaked down both of his cheeks, and he had a large, fox-like grin on his face.

The other boy was a different story. He had short, blood red hair and aqua blue eyes. Black rings circled his eyes, making him look like a raccoon, in a way. The boy also had a blood red tattoo on the left side of his forehead. In the dim light, Kiba couldn't make out what it said, but it looked like a word of some sort.

Dim lighting, the next thing Kiba noticed. He shivered; wherever he was was cold, dark, and damp. Kiba took a light sniff of the air and gulped.

He smelled blood.

Thankfully, it wasn't his. It must've been one of the boys' around him, because it didn't smell like…

And then it hit him.

Kiba's eyes flew wide, startling both the blond haired boy and the red head. Kiba jumped to his feet, lunging at them, and grabbed them both by their collars.

"Where am I, who're you, how long have I been out, and WHERE'S HINATA?!" He roared, flashing his fangs.

The blond haired boy blinked. He glanced over at the red head and gulped. "Ehe… Um…" He began, "In order?"

The red head smacked his forehead. "Moron…" He said. He grabbed Kiba's arm and stared into his eyes. "Let. Go." He demanded.

Kiba gulped and let go of both boys. He took a step back and, suddenly loosing his balance, he fell over. The blond haired boy gasped and grabbed Kiba's arm.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Careful!" Kiba regained his footing and glanced behind him. He'd almost fallen into another canyon-like crack in the ground. Kiba gulped.

"Th-thanks…" He muttered, stepping away from the crack.

"No problem, dude." The blond said. "'Sides, we had to save you once, we don't wanna have to do it again."

"Who 'saved him'?" The red head asked coldly. The blond scratched the back of his head.

"You did…" He said. Kiba—now starting to get over the shock—began surveying his surroundings. He was in some sort of tunnel, big enough for a seven-foot person to walk in. It was fairly large and looked like it had been carved or something.

The canyon-like crack was separating one side of a tunnel with the other—the side Kiba and the two boys were standing on. Kiba also found that the crack had streaked up, as well as down; he carefully glanced up towards where the crack had come from and his eyes widened.

The light that barely lighted the tunnel was coming from high above where Kiba and the other two boys were standing. Kiba tried to remember what had happened. He remembered the earth splitting under his feet, Sakon falling, and… the look on Hinata's face…

Kiba ran his hand through his hair and slumped against the wall of the tunnel. He slid down the wall, sighing.

The blond haired boy glanced at his red headed friend and motioned towards Kiba. The red head crossed his arms. The blond flashed him a grin and walked over to Kiba.

"Hey man, you ok?" He asked. Kiba shook his head.

"…Hinata…" He whispered. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this 'Hinata'?" He asked.

Kiba was silent at first. Then, ignoring the question, he looked up at the blond. "Who're you, anyway?" He snapped.

The blond blinked at him. Then, flashing another foxy-grin, he gave Kiba the thumbs-up. "Naruto Uzumaki!" He exclaimed. Then, he jabbed his thumb in the red head's direction. "That's Gaara." He said. Gaara let out a small groan. Kiba glanced at Gaara, then back at Naruto, and nodded. "So," Naruto said, "You are?"

"…Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba said. Naruto smiled and offered Kiba his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kiba." He exclaimed. Kiba hesitated. Then, he took Naruto's hand, and the blond helped him to his feet.

Another wave of pain flew over Kiba when he stood. Naruto grabbed his arm to steady him. "So… you guys saved me?" Kiba asked.

"Well," Naruto began, "kinda. Gaara did." He pointed towards Gaara again. "You fell down that… I dunno what." Naruto motioned towards the crack. "What'd you do up there, man?!" He exclaimed.

Kiba half sighed, half laughed. "Don't ask…" He said.

Gaara, leaning against the opposite side of the tunnel's wall, glanced over at the crack in the floor.

"You're lucky… you know…?" He said in a monotone expression. Kiba raised an eyebrow. Noticing Kiba's expression out of the corner of his eye, Gaara sighed. "Some other poor bastard fell down there a few seconds before you did."

Kiba gulped. _Sakon_…

Suddenly, Naruto winced and grabbed his arm. "Damn…" He groaned. Kiba noticed a small strip of orange cloth tied around Naruto's arm. There were a few red splotches in the midst of the orange, and the cloth was tied tight. That must've been where the blood smell had come from.

Gaara sighed. "It still amazes me… how you have such a delayed reaction to pain…" He muttered. Naruto grinned awkwardly.

"Y-yeah, well…" He said, trailing off. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Got shot." Naruto stated, like it was normal. "No biggie. It'll heal; it's just annoying right now is all."

Kiba shook his head. "Really…" He mumbled. Kiba sighed. "So… obviously, you guys are mutants…" Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Hey, I am too." Kiba said in his own defense.

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara groaned and slapped Naruto on the back of the head.

"You didn't notice the marks on his face?" Gaara asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I just thought it was dirt…" He said, "No offense, but you smell _really _bad."

Kiba groaned. "Well you don't exactly smell like a field of roses yourself." He snapped.

Naruto grinned. "Ah," He said, "touché." Gaara smacked his forehead.

"We've been on the road for… a while." He said. Kiba nodded.

"Same here… obviously." He said, looking down at his clothes.

"So, you're a mutant," Naruto began, "What can you do?"

"It's kinda hard to explain." Kiba said. "I guess it's only one of those things you have to see to understand." He paused. "How 'bout you guys?"

Naruto put his index finger in front of his lips. "If you won't tell, neither will we!" He said.

Gaara shook his head and started walking towards the crack. "Look… you guys wanna get out of here, or not?" Naruto and Kiba nodded. "Then get over here."

Naruto and Kiba stepped over next to Gaara; Gaara glanced up the crack and nodded. "Ok, so maybe _I_ won't tell," Naruto said to Kiba, "But watch this!" He pointed his finger at Gaara.

Gaara sighed and held his hand in front of him—above the crack. He closed his eyes and slowly closed his fist. The entire tunnel began shaking; glancing behind him, Kiba found that the tunnel was gradually collapsing behind them.

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed, taking a step away from the collapsing walls. "What the hell?!"

"Hold still, moron." Gaara snapped. "If you move, I won't care whether you get hurt or not."

Suddenly, the ground under Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara began shaking more violently than the rest of the earth around them. A small breeze whipped up around Gaara and Kiba noticed small amounts of what looked like sand flow out of his hoodie's sleeves and pockets. Kiba gulped.

The sand trickled onto the floor, but instead of just laying on the cold, dirt ground, it seemed to burn through it, creating a circle around the three boys. Kiba watched in awe at the line of sand as it burned deeper and deeper into the ground.

Then, the ground gave way, and the circle Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara were standing on rocked violently. Kiba gasped as the floor he stood on lifted into the air, at least a foot or two off of the ground. The sand from Gaara's hoodie was under the circle of earth, lifting it. The no hovering earth stayed floating in place for a second. Then, Gaara's eyes snapped open and he opened his fist, turning it palm up. The hovering earth started lifting higher and higher off the ground.

Suddenly, more sand flew out of Gaara's hood and "burned" a circle about the size of the one the boys were standing on into the ceiling. Kiba gulped as the circle of earth started shifting downward towards them. Gaara thrust his other hand into the air and held it a few inches from the ceiling. The earth above them stopped and started moving upward.

Gaara looked up and glared at the earth he was moving. Kiba noticed there was a bit of sand on his palm. As the circle of earth the boys were standing on rose, so did the earth above them.

In a matter of minutes, Kiba saw light. They'd reached the surface. Gaara groaned and slammed his palm into the earth above them. "Jump off, now." He snapped. Kiba and Naruto jumped onto the surface's ground and Kiba's eyes widened in awe. Gaara was levitating HUGE pillar of earth above his head. In one swift movement, Gaara's sand flew under the pillar and threw it into the air. The pillar landed with a loud _thud_ on the ground a few feet away from the giant crack.

The pillar's weight was apparently too much for the now semi-hollow earth underneath it. The moment the pillar hit the ground, the ground disappeared under it, and collapsed into the now completely caved in tunnel.

Kiba gulped. Gaara jumped off of his levitating earth and brushed some dirt off of him. His sand instantly flew back into his hood, pockets, and sleeves. Naruto flashed another foxy like grin.

"How was that?" He asked Kiba.

Kiba shook his head slowly. "Awesome…" He breathed out, his eyes wide. Naruto laughed and patted him on the back.

"Dude, don't worry." He said. "You get used to it after a while."

* * *

The first thing Hinata noticed when she started to wake up was that she was on something soft. The next thing she noticed was that wherever she was smelled like a hospital. Slowly, Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She groaned and looked around.

Hinata found that she _was_ in a hospital—or at least it looked like it. She was lying in a small hospital bed, and her clothes had been replaced by the usual hospital patient's outfit. Hinata's arm was hooked up to an IV and her entire side was bandaged. As soon as she noticed this, her side began to ache. She winced at the pain.

Hinata also noticed that the room she was in had clear walls. Outside the walls were two men—a bald man in a wheelchair, and a muscular man with short, almost bluish-black hair. The man in the wheelchair and the muscular man were talking about something, and the man in the wheelchair had his hand on something large and white: Akamaru. The massive dog was seated right next to the man.

Suddenly, Akamaru seemed to notice that Hinata was awake, and began barking loudly, running up to the wall and scratching at it. The muscular man and the man in the wheelchair noticed Hinata as well. Hinata sat up and gulped. The door to her room slid open and the two men strode in.

"Ah, Hinata," The man in the wheelchair began, "you're awake. How are you feeling?" Hinata didn't answer. She felt her hands shaking. The man in the wheelchair smiled warmly. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier." He said. "You're at my school, for Gifted Youngsters… For mutants." He finished. Hinata seemed to relax a bit, but then, she spotted the muscular man staring at her out of the corner of her eye and began to get tense again. Noticing, Xavier motioned towards the muscular man. "This is Logan." He said. "We found you out in Arizona."

"Wh…" Hinata began, speaking in barely a whisper. "Wh-where's…"

Xavier looked behind him as Akamaru ran towards Hinata. The massive dog jumped up, putting its front paws on Hinata's lap, and licked her face. Hinata smiled shyly.

"He wouldn't leave yer side." Logan said. His voice was rough. "Figured he was yours."

Hinata shook her head. "Wh-where's… I-I… K-kiba… He…" She muttered out, biting her lip.

Logan sighed. "I smelled a few other scents back at that gas station, but none of 'em were nearby." He said. "If there was someone with you, he was gone before we got there."

Hinata felt her eyes begin to water and she wiped them with the back of her hand. She felt a hand on her other hand and flinched; Xavier had his hand on hers, and was smiling sympathetically.

"We will find your friend." He said. "I'm not quite sure how long it will take, but we will find him. But for now, you need to get some rest."

Hinata nodded softly. Logan turned to head for the door, Xavier right behind him. Hinata carefully lay back down, trying not to strain herself, due to the pain in her side.

Suddenly, a voice filled her head, startling her. "((Oh, and Hinata,))" The voice said. "((A few of my students will be down to check on you, and get you anything you need, in a little while.))" Then, the voice paused. Hinata recognized the voice; it was Xavier's. "((Welcome to my school, Hinata.))" He said. "((I really do hope you like it here.))"

* * *

Name: **Uzumaki**, Naruto

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Species: Mutant

Powers: Unidentified

* * *

Name: ?, Gaara

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Species: Mutant

Powers: **Able to move earth using small amounts of sand.**


	6. Chapter 5: Waking Up Part II

**WELL IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME I UPDATED SOMETHING!!**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm back! Don't know how long it'll be until the next update, but here's chapter 5!**

**Oh yeah, and polls are no longer open. I think I pretty much know what I'm gonna do. And I won't be adding any more characters for a while. But if you DO want to see someone specific EVENTUALLY—not now—let me know!**

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"((Telepathic Talking))"

"(Talking to telepaths—for non-telepaths)"

_Flashback_

Chapter 5

"Like, don't you think she'd still be asleep?"

"Maybe, but ze professor told us to go check on her."

"Like, ok, but if we, like, wake her up…"

Hinata's eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices around her.

"Ahh, whoops!" A boy's voice said. Hinata rubbed her eyes and stared into the blue eyes of a boy with shoulder-length blue-black hair. He smiled warmly down at her. "Sorry about that." He said in a German accent. "We didn't mean to wake you."

"I-it's ok…" Hinata said groggily. Standing next to the boy was a girl with long brunette hair tied in a ponytail.

"Well, like, welcome to Xavier's!" She said. "Like, I'm Kitty Pryde."

"H-hinata H-hyuga." Hinata said. Kitty smiled.

"And I'm Kurt." The boy said, grinning from ear to ear. "Kurt Wagner."

"N-nice to m-meet you both…" Hinata said shyly.

Kurt scratched the back of his head. "Well, um," He began, "We better go, you know, let you get dressed."

Hinata blushed. "Y-yeah…" She said, "O-ok…" Kurt laughed.

"Like, see ya in a little bit." Kitty said as she walked towards the wall. Suddenly, Kitty's body disappeared through the wall, and she was gone. Hinata gasped a little. Kurt laughed.

"Sh-she… sh-she j-just…" Hinata stammered.

"Like she said," Kurt began, "Welcome to Xavier's School for Mutants." He gave her the thumbs up and grinned. "But I think I'll take ze door."

Hinata smiled and nodded as Kurt hit the button on the wall for the door to open. As she watched him go, Hinata sighed.

'S-so… _e-everyone_ here is a… m-mutant?' She thought. Just before the door closed behind Kurt, Hinata heard a soft _BAMF_ sound and a small cloud of smoke appeared in the hallway. Kurt had vanished.

Hinata smiled slightly and sat up, rubbing her eyes again. A table in her "room" had a neatly folded outfit sitting on top of it. There was a note that read, _"Thought you'd be needing a new outfit."_

Hinata carefully got out of bed and held the outfit up to her body. Then, she put the clothes back on the table and started to change.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinata was fully changed. She was wearing a lavender colored long sleeve shirt, a pair of brown Capri pants, and black slip on shoes. The outfit fit her perfectly, to Hinata's surprise.

While changing, Hinata had found a fairly large bruise on her side, where she'd been hit. It ached a little, but otherwise it was healing up nicely.

Hinata took a deep breath and walked out of her "room" and peered down the hallway. There was no one in sight. She walked down the hall until she came to an elevator-looking door. She pushed a button on the wall next to it and sure enough, the doors slid open, revealing an elevator. Cautiously, Hinata stepped inside.

The doors closed behind her and the elevator began to move on its own. Hinata leaned against the back wall until the elevator finally stopped. The doors slid open again and Hinata stepped out. She looked around her nervously; she was in some hallway that looked completely different from anything downstairs. It looked more like someone's home now, and certainly not a school, like Kurt had said it was.

Hinata could hear someone in a room down the hall. She walked over to the door and inspected it. It was a large door with a small plaque next to it that said 'Library'. Hinata could hear Kurt's and Kitty's voices from inside the room.

"Well, like, I've got homework to finish." Kitty said. "I'd, like, better get working on it before, like, it gets late."

"Ok." Kurt said. Kitty's voice disappeared. She must've walked through a wall like she did earlier. Hinata was just about to knock on the door when suddenly, the burning in her hands returned. Hinata's eyes widened as her hand hit the door. She screamed as the door practically exploded in front of her. She heard a loud gasp and another _BAMF_ and suddenly, something appeared behind her. Before Hinata even had a chance to turn around, it slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. After rolling once or twice, Hinata ended up on top of whatever slammed into her. She opened her eyes slowly and came face-to-face with Kurt.

Hinata blushed furiously. Kurt opened his eyes, saw Hinata, and laughed. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "Sorry about that!"

Hinata suddenly snapped back into reality and shook her head. "N-no, I-I'm s-sorry…!" She exclaimed, sitting up. She winced, holding her side. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Ah, your side!" Kurt exclaimed. He sat up and placed his hand on Hinata's side. Hinata blushed even more and grabbed Kurt's hand in her own, accidentally hitting the watch on his wrist she'd just noticed he had.

Suddenly, Kurt's body began to flash. His pale skin turned blue, his ears became pointed, and he grew small fangs. Bright yellow eyes replaced the blue ones he'd had earlier. Hinata gasped loudly and fell backwards.

"Aah, p-please, don't be frightened." The blue creature said soothingly. "It's still me; it's still Kurt." Hinata gulped and looked down. Kurt sighed and crossed his legs, resting his elbows on his knees. He too gazed down at the floor.

"I…I'm s-sorry…" Hinata said quietly. Kurt looked up at her, eyebrow raised. Hinata was blushing again. "I-I j-just… w-wasn't… e-expecting th-that…"

Kurt scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "I-it's alright." Kurt said. "You don't have to apologize." He ran a now three-fingered hand through his hair. Hinata blinked at him. Kurt looked at his hand and sighed. "So… zis is what I really look like…" He said, sighing. "Freakish, I know…"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "I…I d-don't think it looks f-freakish…" She said. Kurt blinked at her and then grinned.

"Really?" He asked, "you don't?"

Hinata shook her head shyly. "I-it's… d-different, b-but it… i-it's n-not f-freakish…" She said. Kurt laughed. He stood up and stretched, then glanced behind him at the broken-into-pieces library door, and laughed again.

"That vas amazing, by ze way." He said, smiling at her and extending his hand.

Hinata blushed once again. "Y-you… I-I almost k-killed you…" She stammered, taking Kurt's hand; it was fuzzy.

"Still, it was pretty cool!" Kurt exclaimed, helping Hinata to her feet. "I mean, look that you did to ze door!" He motioned towards the broken door. Hinata glanced down sadly. "Eeh…" Kurt mumbled. "Well… what I mean to say is, you have one incredible power, Hinata."

Hinata blinked at him for a moment, and then blushed again. "Th…th-th-thank y-you…" She said, fumbling over her words. Kurt laughed, his blue, devil-like tail waving behind him.

"You're welcome." He said. "Now, come on," Kurt began, starting down the hall, "let's go find ze professor and let him know you're awake."

* * *

Name: Wagner, Kurt

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Species: Mutant

Powers: Teleportation, blue fur, and a tail.

* * *

Name: Pryde, Kitty

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Species: Mutant

Powers: Able to "walk through walls".

**I really like this chapter ^^ no Gaara, Kiba, or Naruto, but you gotta admit, the Hinata and Kurt stuff was cute ^^; sorry it was so short though...  
**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions?**

**Please Review!!**


	7. Please Read! Explanation!

**Hey guys! :D I'm not dead! I swear!**

**Lol it's been a while, huh? Well, the thing is, I've been writing my own original story and I've been involved in a play at school for like a month and a half, so that's why I haven't updated any stories in like… a year DX but they **_**WILL NOT BE ABANDONED!**_** I promise! So… until I write up the next chapter (cuz I'm pretty much a little stuck in all my stories, thanks to this original one I'm writing .) please bear with me! ^^;**

**Again, really sorry about the long "hiatus", but my stories will NOT be abandoned! :D**


End file.
